


Secrets

by EatTheRude12



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, Murder, Obsession, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, murderygoodness, wtfishappeninghere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude12/pseuds/EatTheRude12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my story using my own character, Alexia. More will be revealed about her as the story goes on but if you need more information, just let me know ! <br/>Enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Exposed. Vulnerable._ That was only two of the many things that she felt at this moment. But among them was an ache in her chest that she had never quite felt before. As if someone was pulling at her heart strings but then again, she knew who was to blame. Brown eyes looked over at the man who sat beside her. Pupils dilated as her breathing grew quicker. Nothing in this world had prepared her for this. Love was but a foreign concept to her, something that she had only seen in movies or read in books. It wasn't in her nature to feel such things, until now. Looking down, her brunette curls followed as her eyes rested on her red painted fingernails. 'Get it together Alexia.' The psychiatrist wasn't usually like this. Cool and calm was her forte however, around him she was reduced to someone who she couldn't quite recognize and it scared her more then she could fathom the words to describe.

 

"Dr Talos, are you still with us ?" Looking up, she rested her brown eyes on Jack. A small smile formed upon her lips. "Apologies Jack, I am still here." All eyes were on her and she leant back in her chair, gaze taking in the people around her. Alexia had been called in early today along with Will, Alana and… Hannibal. It seemed whatever was happening couldn't wait. Nodding to them, her eyes lingered on Dr Lecter a little too long before tearing them away to look at the special agent once more. "So, as I was saying, I have called you all in today because there has been another murder. My guess is, it's the Chesapeake Ripper but I will need you all to take a look apart from you, Dr Bloom." The doctor looked over at him and nodded her head. Alana wasn't usually involved in such things as assessing a dead corpse. That was Will, Hannibal and Alexia's job. "Certainly, we will get right to it." The brunette didn't even have to look to see who said that. His accent was distinct enough and it sent chills down her spine in the best way possible.

 

Getting up from her seat, she nodded to Agent Crawford and Dr Bloom before exiting the room, Hannibal and Will in tow. Making her way down the hall, her high heels clicked on the hard wood floor. Since Alexia had been here, she had made good friends with both Will and Hannibal. It seemed as if they understood her but then again, not as much as they thought. Entering the morgue, she saw a body on the metallic table and moved in for a closer look. One thing was for sure, this kill was not hers. Within seconds she was joined by the two males as they all inspected the body. Alexia reached over and picked up the man's file. "His name is John Clarke, 42 years old. No kids, no wife and apparently he has quite the track record." Brown eyes looked over the file at Will and Hannibal who in turned looked back at her. "Five accounts of rape with which he served a menial sentence of five months and several accounts of robbery." Placing the file down, she looked at the body once more. "It seems as if Mr Clarke here had a lot of enemies." Will said as he too, looked at the body. "According to Jack, his _heart_  was taken." Dr Lecter looked over at Alexia, a look in his eye that made her freeze. What was that ? After a moment however, she gathered herself once more. "Looks to me like the work of the Chesapeake ripper." And with this, brown eyes stayed on his. She had always known who the ripper was since the moment she laid eyes on him and with this look, Hannibal would know that she knew about his _secret all along_.


	2. No More Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you and I hope you enjoyed the first. Nothing to warn you about here really.   
> Just enjoy !

The red liquid filled her glass and she watched it, like a river of _blood_. It was almost therapeutic but once her glass was full, she tore her eyes away to look at the bottle. Chanti, one of her favorites. Placing the bottle on the side, she picked up her glass and sipped the contents. The burn was welcomed and she closed her eyes for just a second to enjoy it before they sprung back open again.

 

It had been a couple of months since she had come to Virginia and so far, everything was running…. Smoothly. The brunette had traveled from place to place, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake but she was smart enough to not get caught. So smart in fact, that she was the person they called in to help them find the killer. A small smile graced her lips as she thought back but a knock at the door disturbed her thoughts and she gently placed her glass down on the side. She wasn’t expecting anyone and so who could this be ? Walking towards the door, slender fingers wrapped around the handle before opening it. She had to stop herself from letting out a small whelp. Eyes widened a little as she looked at the man who stood before her. “Dr Lecter. To what do I owe the pleasure ?” Stepping aside, she allowed him to walk in. After their ‘moment’ earlier, she was intrigued as to why he was here.

 

He looked over at her, a small smile on those thin lips. “I hope I am not disturbing you.” Shaking her head, she closed the door after him and led the man into her kitchen.

 

“Not at all. Care for a glass of wine ?” Turning to look at him, she saw that his smile had not faded. “Chanti, Dr Talos, you have good taste. I would love some.” Turning, she leant up and grabbed a glass before placing it on the side and popping the bottle open once more. Once his glass was full, she handed it to him. He looked flawless as ever, wearing his Black and red pin striped suit, one of her favourites. Chest began to pound as she tried to compose herself.

 

He sipped his wine, gaze never leaving hers. He enjoyed the taste, she could see that much and red lips pressed against her glass as she drunk hers in turn. “I believe you are wondering why I am here..” This was the question that was on her mind. “Yes, however I could hazard a guess as to why Dr Lecter.” Placing her glass down, she began to walk around the counter so now, she was stood in front of him.

 

He was… amused it seemed. He already knew that she was well aware of everything that was going on here and it was... _.exhilarating_. “You fascinate me, Alexia.” He placed his wine on the side, the brunette had his full attention now but for what reason ? “It seems that you are more a part of this then you are letting everyone believe.”

 

Now the smirk appeared on her ruby lips, she just couldn’t help it. He had her all figured out it seemed. “I am not one for beating around the bush, Hannibal….” It was only natural that now, they were on a first name basis. “I know that you are the Chesapeake Ripper. Just as much as you know I… am your _copycat_.” She had followed in Hannibal’s footsteps and she hoped that he would see this. “Although, I prefer to _kill the rude_ , rather then _eat it_.” Eyes darkened a little which now matched his own.

 

It seemed that nothing would wipe that smile off of his face. But what was beneath that tiny grin of his ? Happiness, relief or just… _hunger_ ? He stood and watched her as silence spread over them.

 

“It seems I have rendered you speechless. I shall have to continue..” The brunette knew he wasn't speechless at all. He was _thinking._  Standing up straight however, she showed no signs of fear simply because she was not afraid of him. The admiration in her eyes was shining and she was absolutely sure that he could see that. “Me and you resemble two colors on one big canvas. Molding together perfectly.” Walking a little closer, she looked up at him. “Together, we could make a _masterpiece_.”

 

His eyes stayed on her, never moving. What was he thinking ? If only she could get inside that brilliant mind of his. But now she had his attention, she would not mess this up. “Tell me Dr Lecter, do you enjoy my work ?”

 

That smile widened a little and now it matched hers. “I did. It allows me to peak behind the curtain, see how brilliant your mind truly is.” He seemed to get closer to her know, so close that she could smell his intoxicating cologne.

 

Heart was beating fast and palms were a little sweaty. On the outside, she was calm and composed but on the inside, she was a ball of nervousness. The fact that he could do this to her, scared her more then anything. “I could show you how I work, if you would give me the pleasure of your attendance ?” Luckily, her voice was not shaky. “But first, I need to know something.”

 

He tilted his head to the side just a little. “Anything.”

 

“ _Are you going to kill me_ ?”


End file.
